


Always James

by Phoenix5680



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fights, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix5680/pseuds/Phoenix5680
Summary: A short one chapter story that outlines when the big changes began happening to James Potter, turning him from the reckless bully into the caring and loyal father and protector.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Always James

“Diffindo!” James spun around, taken by surprise as the contents of his bag suddenly emptied across the floor of the stone paved hallway, clattering and smashing as his brand new ink pot spread shattered glass around the area it landed. There on the other side of the corridor, wand out, was Snivellus Snape. James hesitated, hand on his wand pocket before sighing. It was the first full day back at Hogwarts, and James was determined to not let anything get in the way of 6th year. He straightened his shiny Gryffindor tie, striped with gold and straightened his long black, brand new cloak.  
“Stop it, Severus.” James glanced down at his ink pot, the ink spilling across the tiled floor like a path. He did not notice Lily, hidden away by a window to his right, peering over the edge of her book at the scene. Neither did Snape, who hissed slightly at James, menacingly. His greasy black hair fell in front of his eyes as he glared at his enemy, his hooked nose protruding out from behind the curtain of hair. Snape snarled, shaking his hair away from his face and took a step towards James.  
“Stop it or what? I am tired of your games, Potter. But you have no one to protect you now. Levicorpus!” A jet of green light suddenly appeared at the end of Snape’s wand and spun towards James who swiftly pulled his wand out and blocked it, startled. He didn’t like Snape, but an unprovoked fight was a bit uncalled for. Maybe last year he would have understood it, and even agreed with it. But not now. He scowled slightly at the hook nose teen across the corridor.  
“I said leave it,” he said warningly, becoming increasingly irritated. James pushed back his untidy black hair and flicked his wand, sending the books and equipment flying back into his bag, which he fixed with a simple; “Reparo,” muttered under his breath. He cleaned up the ink, although he now had very little. Lily watched in concern, waiting for the fight to break out. But James turned away from the scowling Snape.  
“Potter! Snape!” a voice echoed through the corridor and James took a step back suddenly, as Professor McGonagall appeared in front of him.  
“I am completely certain I saw spells blazing through the corridor. On your first day of school! I will not tolerate fighting from sixth years. I would have thought you learnt from last year, the two of you!” A deafening silence echoed around the corridor after the words had been uttered. Lily bit her lip, trying not to think about it. But Snape began glaring even more, reminded of his pure hatred for the popular Potter and his stupid friends. He didn’t care that it was thanks to Potter he was still here, because it was thanks to his friends that he might not have been. And it certainly took a lot of effort not to tell the world that Loopy Lupin was a monster.  
“Explain or you will have to leave!” McGonagall cried, hands on her hips, bringing the teenagers back to the present. James looked back at Severus in surprise, seeing his seething expression and thinking quickly. Both of them had their wands out, and they had been pointing towards each other. It didn’t look good. He took a deep breath.  
“Sorry Professor. My bag broke and I miscast the spell to fix it. Severus here was just trying to help,” he said calmly. A second silence bounced through the sunlit corridor as everyone took in what had just been said. No one could believe what had just happened. McGonagall blinked, taking in the blatant lie.  
“I see. Pay more attention next time Potter. Five points from Gryffindor.” and she walked off, although it was obvious that she didn’t entirely believe what had been said although as she wasn’t sure how to react she just accepted it. James turned back to Snape who was staring at him in shock. In only a moment James had saved him from being expelled. Weighing up his response options, Snape quickly turned on his heels and left without a word. Watching him leave, James paused. Suddenly Lily stepped out and James jumped.  
“Evans.” Lily watched him carefully, trying to figure him out.  
“What you just did. That was good of you,” she said quietly. Last year he would have pretended to be kind for her just to catch her attention. But this was genuine. And as she watched his face, waiting for the show off reaction, she saw a new gentleness in his expression.  
“Thanks,” James said nonchalantly but didn’t move. He loved her, still. But after what had happened last year he would understand if she didn’t like him ever again.  
“He didn’t even say thank you,” Lily pressed on, releasing her feelings now that she had fully decided which side she was on. “And he attacked you! And you didn’t do anything back and… I am so glad you have grown up a bit, James.” James stopped his thoughts suddenly. She had never called him James before. It was always Potter. Maybe this was the start of a new time. James smiled. Take it as it comes.  
“It would have been childish to fight back,” he shrugged. Lily laughed and began walking down the corridor, where James trailed behind her.  
“And you’re not childish anymore, are you?”  
“Nope.”  
“Good.”


End file.
